Together Again!
by Beast57
Summary: Kim and Ron are set to be married but they both hit a speed bump in there path to a happy life. This is my first oneshot please read and review consrutive critzem will be accepted.


Disclaimers: I do not own these charthers all rights are reserved for Disney. I do how ever own this idea.

Ron stood in his room getting dressed for the greatest day of his life. He was getting married. To a wonderful woman: Kim Possible a beautiful red head with bright green eyes and a dazzling smile.

Ron was now 24 he had graduated from Middleton, University. He was a professional chief. Kim of course had graduated from Harvard. She had a degree in bussiness

Ron had proposed to her at his Gradation. Of course she said yes. Today was Valentines Day. The perfect day to get married on. In a few short hours Ron would be on his way to Hawaii with his newly wedded wife.

Rufus was still alive even after having a horrible heart attack. Ron stayed up for two days watching his little buddy. Never leaving his side. Even KP had come to see how Rufus was.

Ron got into a car with his dad at the wheel and they drove off towards the church that Ron and KP were going to be married in.

On the other side of Middleton. Kim Possible stood in her mom's new home getting dressed she was humming to herself she was getting married to a wonderful guy the best guy on the planet to her. The love of her life.

Kim possible walked to her car there was a gun shot KP swung around. The last thing she ever saw was a picture of Ron that was in her car windshield. The Bullet passed right threw Kim Possibles Vertebrae it killed her instantly.

People came running to see what had just happened to there shock Kim Possible was on the ground with a bullet wound in the back of her neck. She was smiling her eyes were still open. But they were cold, cold as ice. The once proud heroine was dead. She was killed on Valentines Day.

On the Freeway Ron and his dad were on the exit ramp just getting on the main road they were only two blocks away. They stopped at a stoplight. Waiting for the other cars to go. They were in the left turn lane. The light turned green.

"Were almost there Rufus buddy I bet KP looks beautiful in her dress".

"Oh Yhea" squeaked Rufus.

Just as they were turning a truck ran the red light hitting a car in front of them and smashing the whole one side of Ron's car. Rufus was thrown threw the windshield.

Ron was killed instantly. Ron and KP never made it to there wedding. They both had died on Valentines Day. Not only was Ron and Kim dead team Possible was dead also.

Wade had died of Brian Cancer. A year before. Team Possible was gone forever.

Kim's Parents were told of her death. They couldn't believe it. Also Ron's mother was told that her son and her husband had been in a terrible accident.

She was told that a truck had hit them almost totally head on. The driver had had a stroke. Ron was killed instantly but his dad was in critical condition at the hospital.

They had a memorial service for KP, Ron and even Rufus. Kim's Parent's were amazed to see all the of Kim's Cheer squad from High School and Collage there. Along with all of the Villains that KP had defeated.

Shego was wearing a long dress that was blacker than space. Drakeen was no longer blue but was terribly pale. Shego was sobbing at the sight of Kim and Ron's casket. Her once arch enemy had helped her and her brother's get out of jam four year's earlier.

Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior were there to pay respect, to the young herione. Duff Kiligan was alone with Monkey fist and DNAmy

Drakeen held Shego as she sobbed, in to a handkerchief. All of the Villans wore sad faces. Ron's mother was crying loudly his dad was trying to comfort her. Kim's parents were crying while the tweebs were dabbing each other's eyes.

The death of Kim Possible was not just Middleton news. It was world news. She had been murdered by a white guy that had gone to her high school. With a sniper rifle.

On Kim and Ron's grave were these words: "Stay true to yourself, your family and your Friends."

A week earlier: Ron was walking towards a bright light. Thinking to himself:

Why did I have to die now KP my true love is down on earth without her true love.

Ron walked up to a huge gate. It opened there was Kim she was waiting for him were her arms outstretched. Ron ran to her they embraced each other they were finally together.

"I love you KP"

"I love you too Ron".

"Hey Ron I want to show you someone"

"There was a small person that was sitting on a bench with his back to them he was fiddling with something.

"Wade"?

The person turned around. It was Wade.

"Now where is Rufus"?

"Right here" came a squeaked.

Ron swung around there was the little pink naked mole rat he had gotten when he was just twelve.

Team Possible was finally together again once and for all!

The End


End file.
